


Vive le Son!

by Germinal



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germinal/pseuds/Germinal
Summary: Enjolras makes an impression at the Bal de Sceaux.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Vive le Son!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



It had taken all of Courfeyrac’s persuasive charm, and Combeferre’s more gentle counsel that a moment's relief from planning insurrection would be good for them all, to convince Enjolras to accompany his friends to the dance at Sceaux. 

The evening was proving uneventful, if drunken enough. Then their conversation was interrupted by a clear and ringing voice, as a space hurriedly opened up in the dancing crowd:

“ _Vive le son du canon!_ ”

Les Amis’ eyes met in silent agreement that they should perhaps have thought harder about the fact that the only dance Enjolras cared to know was the Carmagnole.

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carmagnole
> 
> The Bal de Sceaux is attended by Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Bossuet and, oddly, Marius in Part 3, Book VIII of Les Mis.
> 
> Gift written for mergatrude for Multifandom Drabble 2020, I hope you like it!


End file.
